The style of wearing one's jeans below the wearer's true waist with the underwear intentionally visible has gained much popularity among a wide cross section of the public, which includes teens, young adults, roller bladers and other athletes, alike. Despite its wide popularity, many conservatives remain unconvinced that this fashion trend is here to stay and in response some cities have chosen to crack down on this fashion trend by criminalizing the act of wearing one's jeans below the waistline. Thus, there exists a need for the wearer to be able to exhibit their own personal fashion style without violating the law.
This fashion trend is not cheap as the wearer has to pay particularized attention to both the jeans and the underwear being exposed, which necessarily must be attractive and of good quality. The jeans consume a lot of fabric to accomplish the baggy, dropped waistline look and so it is not uncommon for these jeans to cost significantly more than a regular pair of fitted jeans or slacks because of the additional fabric being used. Parents or individuals who try to accommodate this fashion trend may find it costly, and in certain instances cost prohibitive to own multiple pairs. Thus, there exists a need for this fashionable ware to be affordable.
Sometimes the wearer experiences difficulty securing the pants below the waistline as the fabric used for the underwear may not be suitable for sustaining the heavier jeans fabric. As such, the jeans tug on the waistline of the underwear causing the wearer to expose more skin than intended. Thus, there exists a need to properly secure the underwear to the wearer's waistline in a manner that can sustain the heavier jeans material without compromising the style and comfort of the wearer.